onewayheroicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dimensional Passageway
The Dimensional Passageway is a special "terrain" type in One Way Heroics Plus that is only accessible after starting the quest that the Dimensional Wiseman gives you while playing on the Grueling Campaign or Inhumane Odyssey levels. It is where the Dimensional Ruler resides and is where the true, final fight takes place against him. It's floor style is that of outer space and comes in either red, blue, or yellow; however there are still normally generated structures such as mountains, lakes, forests, towns, and dungeons making the theme look very out of place. There is also no set "format" for how the structures generate, so the structures look even more out of place than they would in the normal world. All weapons and armor have a high chance to have a starting bonus effect on them, and a 20% chance to be of "high quality". The enemies that spawn here are also all much stronger than normal, and a few unique enemies also spawn such as Lava Golems, Necromancers, Summoners and Poisonous Souls. Ghosts and Shadows are very common here as well. Reaching Dimensional Passageway There are a lot of steps that must be completed before one can even enter the terrain. # The player has to clear 5 separate campaign levels. These can be either single player or multi player, and can be completed on any difficulty. # The player must have unlocked at least the Grueling Campaign difficulty. # The player must have fought and defeated the Darkness. # The player must have enough Dimensional Golden Coins to expand the castle at least once (Bare minimum of 5 coins). # The player must have unlocked every class, excluding Force Knight, Ninja, and Tourist. # Finally, the player must place the Dimensional Wiseman within one of the Castle's expanded rooms. After all of these have been met, talking to the Dimensional Wiseman and agreeing not to defeat the Demon Lord along the way will start the quest to open the Dimensional Passageway. The player must then find and pay 3, then 4, Dimensional Golden Coins to the old man after every 200km traveled. Having unlocked the Coin Hunter perk greatly helps in this area. If the player doesn't have enough coins to pay up, they can always skip ahead until the wiseman appears again in another 200km. After you pay the 7 coin toll, he will stop appearing and tell you that the passageway terrain is 200km more away. It is highly recommended that the player stocks up on food items to restore energy, as good food won't appear that often in the Dimensional Passageway. Dimensional Ruler Main article: Dimensional Ruler The Dimensional Ruler resides within the Dimensional Passageway and is fought approximately 5 days after initially arriving at the passageway. He has two forms, the first of which is a transparent humanoid, and after he is killed turns into his 2nd form which is a transparent serpentine dragon. Defeating the Dimensional Ruler earns bonus credits for the player to see, which include original concept artworks of friendly characters and a list of every NPC in the game, including hostile mobs, chests, doors and goddess altars, thus the game can be considered "Truly" complete after his defeat. Category:Terrain